Talk:Edmund Burke
Does this really belong on Campaigns Wikia? Campaigns Wikia is not an Encyclopedia, and I don't see the relevance of a page of quotations. Also, these appear to have been copied from another source. If you want to link to these quotations, it would be best to link to that existing source. --whosawhatsis? 04:47, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure about that myself. It just occurred to me, browsing through the Campaigns pages, that members of the community might benefit from handy one-page references to the thoughts of some pretty smart people who'd been down these roads before. The mission of Campaigns Wikia is to bring together people to enagage with the serious ideas of intelligent opponents, and I don't think opponents should be disqualified simply because they are dead - provided that they are intelligent. I copied the quotes from a blog I used for collecting notes. Leo|Talk 12:58, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::I love the quotes, but there is a website dedicated to quotes already. So how about this idea. Instead of just putting up quotes and leaving us to interpret them, how about we move this page to the Forums and move most of the quotes to Wikiquote, if they're not already there. That way you can identify a few of these quotes that you find really significant, and explain to the community what they mean to you. Let's start a discussion instead of just posting what someone said 200 years ago. How can we interpret them and learn from Burke's wisdom? What do you think? Chadlupkes 13:52, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :::That sounds like a good solution. Also, feel free to include a quote to support an argument. I know I've quoted Oliver Wendell Holmes around here more than once. Valid arguments certainly shouldn't be excluded because the person who first made them is dead, but they need to be used in the proper context, and I don't believe that this is it. --whosawhatsis? 20:06, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::What I wanted to do was to make selections of relevant quotes available within the Campaigns wiki. And unlike Wikiquotes, they're in a format that's easy to copy & paste into other pages, with full citations included. More important, posting these reference pages was mainly my way of sliding into Campaigns waters. I haven't played politics in a long while, and I thought that a review of the basics would be a good place for me to start. I'd like to get involved in a way that works for me, and unless it's doing some real harm, I think you should let it be. ::I see that Whosawhatsis has marked my pages for deletion. That's not very nice. I was about to ask Chad to delete my pages (since I don't want to be a distraction), but now I'm radicalized. And I don't see the point of putting the fate of my pages to a vote. Mine might be the opinion of a minority of one, but: :::If all mankind minus one, were of one opinion, and only one person were of the contrary opinion, mankind would be no more justified in silencing that one person, than he, if he had the power, would be justified in silencing mankind. - John Stuart Mill (1806–1873), British philosopher, economist. On Liberty, ch. 2 (1859). ::and: :::The tyranny of a multitude is a multiplied tyranny. - Edmund Burke (1729–1797), Irish philosopher, statesman. letter, Feb. 26, 1790. ::See? Even this Liberal and this Conservative agree with me. :-) - Leo|Talk 02:27, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I was cleaning up the categories at the time and this was the only one other than the root category that didn't have a parent, and when I ran across it I thought I remembered that we had come to an agreement that it wasn't appropriate here. I did mark it as a candidate for deletion, which means that its deletion is under discussion, not mark it for immediate deletion. --whosawhatsis? 03:36, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Please let me know what harm will result from my approach to my involvement in Campaigns. Thanks; Leo|Talk 14:37, 9 September 2006 (UTC) :::::It just doesn't make any sense here. If it was called "politics wikia" of some such, it might make sense, but quotations have nothing to do with campaigns. Add to that the fact that there is already a central wiki for quotations, and there's absolutely no reason to list them here. It's already been said that the "issues" section detracts from the purpose of the site, and that's even more true of a list of quotations. --whosawhatsis? 19:49, 9 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::You’ve done more for this Campaigns Wikia than I would ever have the time to do, and you deserve thanks for that. But I don’t think that entitles you to impose your will upon others. My participation in the Campaigns Wikia ought not to depend on what makes sense to you, or on what you think is appropriate. The spirit of the Campaigns Mission Statement is inclusive and participatory. Your heavy-handed attempt to suppress my efforts is contrary to that spirit. We ought to be allowed to find our way through this community in a manner that suits us, provided that we do no harm. Standing on the shoulders of giants is how I want to start, and that ought to be reason enough for their thoughts to be included here. Unless this causes some real harm – a question that you have yet to address. Thanks; Leo|Talk 18:19, 10 September 2006 (UTC) I'm not trying to be heavy-handed or unilateral about anything. I'm presenting my position, and you have done the same. I'' don't think that its appropriate. ''I don't think that it belongs here, but I wouldn't remove it based solely on my own opinion, even if I could. Everyone should be encouraged to contribute to the community in a manner that suits them, but it's my opinion that pages of quotations detract from the focus of this wiki, and don't belong here. That is not meant as any reflection on you. As I have repeatedly said, you are encouraged to include these quotes in the context of issues to which they apply, but without that context, I feel that they detract from the wiki's goals. --whosawhatsis? 18:41, 10 September 2006 (UTC)